


Pink Skies

by kaisjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jongin, Fluff, M/M, bestfriends kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisjongin/pseuds/kaisjongin
Summary: gaya nga ng sabi ng lany, "get you under pink skies i know exactly where we should go" at para kay kyungsoo, basta kasama si jongin.pero wait, bestfriends lang sila!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> di ko na alam pinaggagagawa ko sa buhay pero enjoy reading!

badtrip si kyungsoo. 

"i hate you so much, jongin kalyx!" nakasimangot pa na bulong-bulong nito habang nasa loob ng sasakyan. 

papunta sya ngayon sa moa para manood ng game against dlsu and admu. actually, hindi talaga dapat sya manonood pero pinilit sya ng bestfriend nyang si jongin kalyx o kung tawagin nya'y jalyx.   
  


gets naman na ni kyungsoo na bestfriend sya at support system dapat sya pero matutulog kasi dapat sya dahil katatapos lang ng midterms nila!

deserve nya naman sigurong magpahinga after the hell week, right?

tumunog ang cellphone ni kyungsoo at nakita ang text mula kay jongin.

jalyx 😎:

Hey. Where are you? First game's bout to end. Hindi ka ba pupunta? :(

naparoll eyes naman si kyungsoo.

  
dont use that emoticon emoji whatever im begging u

also im near na

  
jalyx 😎:

Mmkay. Take care bestfriend!

napabuntong hininga naman si kyungsoo. right! bestfriend duties. hindi nya pa rin maintindihan kung bakit pinipilit syang manood lagi ni jalyx. it's not like makakatulong sya na manalo sina jalyx, diba?

once he arrived sa moa, nagpaalam na sya sa driver and just said he'll text him if ever magpapasundo sya.   
  


he fished out the phone from his pockets at chineck ang unread messages from his other bestfriend, baekhyun na nagtatanong lang naman kung nasaan na sya.

he was about to type na nakarating na sya nang may narinig syang tumawag sa kanya so syempre instincts, lingon agad sya and there he saw junmyeon waving at him habang papalapit.   
  


the two made beso nang nakalapit na si jun. "wow naman supporting the bestfriend!" jun even wiggled his brows and smirked.

kyungsoo grinned at him. "what about you? supporting the ex?"

nanlaki ang mata ni jun at hinampas si kyungsoo "tangina you're so gago!" tawang tawa naman si kyungsoo. friends naman sila ni junmyeon so it's okay for them to say stuff like that though medyo awkward because....

anyways, after all their chikahan and teasing they had to part ways dahil pupunta pang dugout si jun. niyaya pa nga nito si kyungsoo pero he declined kasi inip na inip na si baekhyun for waiting sa kanya at finaflood na si soo ng messages.

"what took you so long ba?" sabi ni baek as they beso. "galing kang dugout no?"   
  


agad namang umiling si kyungsoo. "i bumped kay jun so we chatted a bit." baek nodded pero there's still a hint of accusation sa mata nya so pinanlakihan sya ng mata ni kyungsoo. "ano ba baekhyun uriel!"

"ohmygod! gago ka wag ka na magsalita. shut up!" tawang tawa naman si kyungsoo sa reaction ni baekhyun. ayaw na ayaw talaga nito na nababanggit second name nya.

"anyways, sure ba na hindi na talaga pupunta si dae?" tumango naman si baekhyun. dae is his other bestfriend naman. tatlo sila eh, tres marias ng lozol.

"oh. nasabihan nya ba yung isa?" nagkibit balikat naman si baekhyun. "what for? it's not like they're on or something." tumango na lang si kyungsoo. so complicated talaga.

the first game ended with ust winning the game. at dahil gutom na si baekhyun, inaya nya ang friend nya.

"kyungsoo jess let's go get yellow cab!" pilyo pang ngumiti sa kanya si baekhyun at tumayo and half ran palabas. napabuga ng hangin si kyungsoo. 

fuck second names!

the line in yellow cab's so long and they decided to go down the first floor pa to buy starbs so when they came back, they were already introducing the name of the players ng la salle since tapos na pala ang first 5 ng ateneo.

the game started with jongin as one of the first 5 along with chanyeol, sehun, minseok, and yixing.

jongin's dribbling the ball when his eyes met kyungsoo's. he was startled a bit but eventually focused sa ball and bang, euro step!

'you see that everyone? that's my bestfriend!' gustong isigaw ni kyungsoo pero di nya magawa kasi 1) embarrassing 2) bobo sya at takot

jalyx then glanced at kyungsoo jess and winked. napangiti naman nang slight si kyungsoo.

"ang harot!" sabi ni baek at inalog ang balikat ni kyungsoo. 

"what's maharot there? bestfriends lang naman kami."   
  


baek rolled his eyes. "bestfriends lang daw. tapos may sasabit."

kyungsoo just shrugged it off. bestfriends nga lang.

the first half ended with ateneo leading, 45-30. the blue eagles were really magaling, with eunwoo as their captain. yup, archers really need to step up their game. mayhem!

hindi pa naman finals though. pero every win matters naman kasi para sure na agad pasok sa final four.

not so long after, the second half started and jongin keeps on glancing kay kyungsoo whenever he has a chance and the latter replies by rolling his eyes. pakunwari pa, pero his heart flutters talaga.

napansin pa nga ni baek ang tinginan nila kaya malamang inasar sila pero ang sagot lang ni kyungsoo, "naninibago lang yan to see me after 2 weeks of not watching his games. oa mo!" well, truth be told super busy talaga si kyungsoo. he's a psych major so syempre understandable.

the game ended with ateneo winning the game, 89-80. it was a nice game naman so there's really nothing much to worry about, except jongin is a perfectionist.

soo and baek decided na pumuntang dugout to greet the players, and because kyungsoo being the bestfriend that he is, alam nya kailangan sya nung isa.   
  
  


baekhyun was making kwento when someone suddenly hugged kyungsoo from behind.   
  


nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni baek while kyungsoo turned around to face the person na nag back hug sa kanya.

"hey." sabi ni kyungsoo and glanced to the side pero wala na ang kausap nyang si baekhyun kanina.

"what's wrong?" tanong ni kyungsoo sa nakayukong jongin. he looks so defeated.

kyungsoo sighed and hugged jongin. di bale na kahit pawis pa ito, mabango pa rin naman. amoy baby. "it's okay jalyx! it's not yet the finals. kaya pa bumawi!" 

turn naman ni jongin para bumuntong hininga. "i insisted you to watch. pero talo naman kami. sayang lang oras mo, you coulda just sleep." he even pouted puta.

kyungsoo grinned and cupped jongin's face. "you did great and i'm proud of you. hindi naman sayang oras ko because i get to see you play."

earlier, kyungsoo was annoyed kay jongin kasi pinilit sya nitong manood ng laro. but now? he's more than happy he got to watch. 

and at this certain moment, kyungsoo realized he's more than willing to make time just to watch jongin play the game he loves the most, and look forward the after game moments where jongin would be caged in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ang sabi sa misa "peace be with you" pero bakit "please be with me" ang lumabas sa bibig ni jongin kalyx?

30 missed calls. 50 unread messages.

napabuntong hininga naman si kyungsoo nang makita nya ang notifications sa phone nya. what's up with jongin kalyx at bakit sya finlood nito? sunday ngayon at 6:30 am pa lang. utang na loob, jalyx, magpatulog ka!

kahit siguro may muta pa sya or panis na laway, binasa pa rin agad ni kyungsoo ang messages ni jongin.

jalyx 😎: 

Hey!

Wake up na, please.

Hey!

Hello.

Soo.

Kyungsoo Jess!

Jess!

Where are you?

Wake up na bub please :(

and a lot more, usually just repeating "wake up". what's wrong with jongin kalyx ba? soo was about to type a reply when his phone started to ring. jalyx is calling! sinagot nya naman ito agad.

"hey," sabi ni kyungsoo at tumikhim. he just woke up eh. namamalat-malat pa ang boses.

"finally! gising ka na. grabe, 6:30 na, sleepyhead!" nag-roll eyes lang si kyungsoo. 

"jongin kalyx, it's so early pa and it's sunday!" rinig nya naman ang pag sigh ni jongin sa kabilang line. "what's up ba?"

"nothing. i just want to call you,"

kyungsoo almost choked on his own saliva. is jongin kalyx even for real? hindi nya alam if he will be happy because of what jalyx said or maiirita lang sya because his sleep got ruined for a 'petty' reason.

"Jalyx!!!" soo yelled and he heard the other one laugh. at this point, kwinekwestyon na ni kyungsoo ang mga santo at santa, bakit nya bestfriend si jongin kalyx kim?

"but that's true! and i also want to attend mass with you," sabi ni jongin sa kabilang linya and kyungsoo could swear he can picture out jongin pouting while saying this.

"uh, okay? pero sana you messaged me na lang?"

"how many times do i have to tell you it's because want to call you? namiss kita."

"but we just saw each other yesterday?" oa ba si jalyx?

"kaya nga! that's why i miss you already, bub." napakagat naman si kyungsoo sa labi nya. soo, pinanganak kang strong independent man ni mama do, wag kang ngingiti!

"ewan ko sayo! i'll hang up na. i literally just woke up, lyx." he sighed, once again.

"hmm. make sure to eat your breakfast, okay? baka puntahan kita dyan at ako mismo magsubo sayo," soo heard him chuckle at the other line so he rolled his eyes. ang kulit ni jalyx early in the morning. 

"manang where are the others po?" kyungsoo asked their helper na matagal na sa kanila, and by others he was pertaining to his parents and his brother seungsoo na nabanggit nya na bang taga katipunan? hindi pa? oh ayan, alam nyo na. right now kasi nasa bahay sa alabang si kyungsoo dahil dito sya nagsstay minsan tuwing weekends kaysa sa condo nya sa taft. kapag homesick sya ganon.

"si kuya seungsoo mo hindi umuwi at nasa condo nya. ang dami nung pinagkakaabalahang bata na yun!" natawa naman si soo. "probably busy with girls, manang."

"jusmiyo ang batang iyon talaga! napakapilyo!"

after matapos ni kyungsoo sa pagprepare, nakita nyang 8 na so he called na kuta roni dahil tamad sya magdrive. 

its exactly 9:30 when they arrived to bgc. ewan pero nakasanayan na nyang sa bgc magsimba kahit may churches naman sa alabang.

he saw jongin already waiting for him. and him being jongin kalyx, immediately run towards kyungsoo with a silly smile at niyakap pa ito.

you would probably think they're young versions of dawn and richard, except hindi acting, kaya lang walang feeling!

"parang bata, jalyx" soo said and chuckled pero niyakap din naman pabalik si jongin.

"i still hate you for waking me up so early," rolled eyes ulit ni kyungsoo na nagpakamot sa ulo ni jongin. what? does he have kuto or something?

jalyx placed his hand on soo's shoulders at hinigit pa sya palapit. "i'm sorry i just really want to hear your voice early in the morning."

kyungsoo smirked, "you love me like that?"

"yes," nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni kyungsoo.  gago, why is jongin kalyx being so blunt early in the morning?

soo was about to say something when chanyeol suddenly approached the two of them.

"hey two dudes na bestfriends daw!" they just looked kay chanyeol. what is his problem na naman ba?

"bro, ready na ba kayo magsimba with me?"

"ha?" jongin asked.

"hatdog!"

napairap naman pareho sina jongin at kyungsoo. sometimes di mo na lang talaga maiintindihan mga pinagsasasabi ni chanyeol zander park eh.

"joke lang! ito namang dalawa di mabiro!" chanyeol laughed while jongin raised his middle finger.

chanyeol fakely gasped, "hala yari ka kay lord! lord, meron po ditong namamakyu kahit magchu-church dapat!"

jalyx rolled his eyes and mimicked chanyeol. natawa na lang si kyungsoo sa kalokohan ng dalawa.

"pero seryoso nga kasi. let's attend mass with each other," zander said while pouting.

"wag ka nga magpout dyan. mukha kang aso!" soo laughed at what jongin said habang eto namang si chanyeol ay itinaas ang middle finger nya.

jongin fakely gasped as well. "lord lord bro! may namamakyu dito!" what a load of crackheads!

"why did you suddenly want to attend mass ba kasi? nagbabagong buhay ka na ba?" soo asked him seriously, hoping for a serious response.

"because i saw a twink going inside there. i think i'm inlove!" chanyeol said dreamily. binatukan sya pareho nina soo at jongin.

"seriously, chanyeol? are you bobo?masama yan! you should simba to have connection with the lord not to see a.... twink." 

chanyeol pouted once again at tumingin kay kyungsoo. "dude i always see twinks. i'm looking at someone right now."

nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo at hinampas si chanyeol. "gago ka magkakasala ako before mass because of you!"

tawang tawa naman si chanyeol zander sa kagaguhan nya pero nang nakitang seryosong nakatingin sa kang si jongin kalyx ay tumikhim tikhim sya.

"please sige na? takas nyo ko sa boring breakfast namin. hihilahin na naman ako ni mom as taga bitbit!"

the three were inside the church and kyungsoo is seriously listening to the sermon of the priest habang nagzozone out ata si jongin. si chanyeol? help him po lord malapit na sya magpadala sa mga tulikap ng kanyang mata.

bakit kapag mass inaantok sya pero kapag manonood ng movie hayok na hayok si gago?

"healing takes time. you can't just be hurt and assume that tomorrow, everything is fine and you're healed. it takes time and you have to patiently wait until your soul are no longer scarred."

"it is just like love. loving takes time. you can't just assume that you are in love to a person you saw today or yesterday. you might be attracted but not in love. infatuation differs from love. and all of you should take note of that especially you teens who assume that they are in love then being hurt afterwards."

soo glanced at chanyeol, "huy the sermon is dedicated to you ata," jalyx laughed habang sinamaad sya ng tingin ng inaantok pa ring si zander. "it was just a joke nga! kulit!" kyungsoo just stick out his tongue and continued listening to what the priest is saying. not minding jongin's stares and chanyeol's hikab from time to time. 

"may the piece of the lord be with you always,"

"and with your spirit,"

"let us offer each other the sign of peace," kyungsoo smile and faced jongin.

"peace be with you," he smiled to jalyx and the latter smilled back.

"please be with me."

st john baptist de la salle, please pray for kyungsoo and his abnormally beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo looked him in the eye, and realized that fuck, his life would be so dull without jongin.

12 am na kaya hindi maintindihan ni kyungsoo kung bakit nagcrecrave sya ng java chip. sobrang unlikely dahil hindi naman nya nature ang magcrave ng madaling araw.

thursday na kaya ibig sabihin, walang pasok. happy t baby! pero ayon nga, eto siguro dahilan why kyungsoo had the audacity to crave for java chip.

pero tinatamad si kyungsoo umalis ng condo nya.

soo @dksooj

help gago im craving java chip pero tinatamad ako :(

oh diba, mas may time pa sya magtweet kaysa buhatin ang matambok nyang pwet patayo para pumuntang starbs at bumili ng java chip.

after a good 30 minutes siguro of debating with himself, napagdesisyonan nyang tumayo at bumili na ng java chip. baka di sya makakatulog hanggang hindi nakakainom nito. isa pa, wala naman syang ibang maaasahan na bibili ng ganun sa kanya. hello, wala syang jowa!

pero nope, ayaw pa rin ni kyungsoo magjowa, yata. depende kung sino, charot!

pero ayaw talaga ni kyungsoo magjowa dahil ang sabi nya, ayaw nya ng responsibility. feeling nya super mabuburden sya pag kailangan nya mag-update sa jowa nya, like you know, typical magjowa things. 

tsaka, it's not like kyungsoo needs a boyfriend. una sa lahat, nandyan ang bestfriend nyang si jongin kalyx.   
  


seriously, may jalyx ka na so bakit maghahanap ka pa ng iba? ayusin ang desisyon sa buhay!

soo heard his phone beeped pero binaliwala nya na lang ito because it's probably just people liking his tweet. many people follows him on twitter because 1) he's jongin kalyx's bestfriend 2) jongin kalyx is famous as fuck

mapanakabrief or panty mahal na mahal si jongin kalyx. sino bang hindi? dinaig pa ang kopiko sa pagiging all-in-one! he's sporty, MATALINO, not a dds, may substance kausap, funny (kay kyungsoo), MABANGO AMOY BABY, gwapo gwapo gwapo, MASUNGIT!

well, not really masungit pero intimidating kasi ang aura ni jalyx. plus, he's not really the sociable type of person. siguro yung friends nya lang is umiikot sa basketball team, si kyungsoo at ang other bestfriends ni kyungsoo.

anyways, soo remembered being so freaked out when a lot of people followed him sa twitter. he had to go on private because he never liked the idea of being the main topic or people focusing on him kahit he deserves all the attention. sabihin na lang natin na kyungsoo values his personal space so much, except kapag kasama sina jalyx, baek at dae.

eventually, kyungsoo became okay with it. hindi naman na maiiwasan. he's bestfriends with THE jongin kalyx kim. and may shippers pa sila huhu cute.

kyungsoo opened the door at nabitawan nya yung wallet nya when he saw the almighty jongin kalyx in front of him na nakataas pa ang kamay in the air, was about to knock. 

"jalyx!" soo screamed and hugged jongin. sobrang sarap yakapin ni jongin, sobrang warm nya, putangina.

jongin hugged him back gamit ang kanang kamay. "what are you doing here?" kyungsoo asked him.

"i saw your tweet. sabi mo you want java chip." jalyx raised his left hand. "favorite frappe for my favorite person!" he said enthusiastically while offering kyungsoo a warm smile.

putangina, at this moment, gustong maiyak ni kyungsoo kasi bakit ganito si jongin!!!

"also, why didn't you just text me na gusto mo pala? you know i will always do anything for you," jongin told him in a soothing voice. 

kyungsoo looked him in the eye, and realized that fuck, his life would be so dull without jongin.

yes, he got this just because of jongin bringing him java chip at 12 am.

"he should tell the truth na lang no?" soo said at sumipsip sa java chip nya. "right?" he even glance at jalyx and the latter nodded his head.

they're watching just go with it even if ilang beses na nila itong napanood. and it always irks kyungsoo na everything is not going well as what dr.maccabee planned. lies after lies! puta, sobrang annoying.

"but it's worth it, though." jalyx said and kyungsoo nodded at him naman. it seems like the two arrived to the idea na this is their favorite movie together. it never gets old.

napagdesisyunan din nilang umorder ng pizza kanina kaya ngayon nilalamutak naman ito ni kyungsoo. di nya talaga maintindihan bakit gutom na gutom sya.

after some moments, napatayo si kyungsoo at tumakbo papuntang cr para isuka lahat ng kinain nya. ayan, he's never really the matakaw kumain. kaya siguro nasuka sya kasi nabigla yung katawan nya.

jongin hurriedly followed him naman at hinagod-hagod ang likod nya and even brushed kyungsoo's hair. 

matapos magsuka ni kyungsoo ay inabutan sya ni jongin ng tissue. 

"do i need to buy you med? what should i buy?" aligagang tanong ni jongin. natawa naman si kyungsoo kaya nangunot ang noo ni jalyx.

"don't laugh at me." kinagat naman ni kyungsoo ang labi nya at nagtaas ng kamay.

"chill, it's probably just because nabigla yung katawan ko. you know, i'm never used to eating a lot," medyo nawala naman yung pag-aalala sa mukha ni jongin.

"sorry, i was just worried." jongin sighed and wrapped his arms around kyungsoo at hinalikan ang temple nito.

"please tell me if i have to buy you meds, hmm?" maamong tanong nito and kyungsoo found himself nodding like a kitten.

hindi sya kinikilig, hindi talaga! gago, jongin would be the death of kyungsoo.

"are you going home na ba? it's 2 am already. sleep ka na lang dito?" soo asked jalyx at pinatay ang tv. 

"i have to go sa dorm because i need to do something." napa-pout naman si kyungsoo kaya umiwas ng tingin si jongin.

shit, kahinaan nya yan! shh lang kayo.

"really? it's 2 am na kaya. diba may curfew sa dorm nyo?"

jongin nodded. "yes pero it's not that strict naman kasi nagpaalam ako kanina na i have an emergency."

kyungsoo felt something sa stomach nya kasi putangina bakit naman ganito si jalyx!!! what if he has something to do pala?

and kyungsoo just realized, fuck! merong 5 am practice si jalyx.

"omg! you have 5 am training diba? shit shit!" pagpapanic ni kyungsoo. paikot ikot na rin sya.

jongin chuckled at the adorable sight of kyungsoo panicking at hinila ito palapit sa kanya. 

"you should've rested na lang instead of going here. edi kulang na tulog mo nyan! paano ka nyan mamaya sa training? what if you faint?" gusto na lang sigawan ni kyungsoo si jongin ng 'please pakiaayos ng desisyon sa buhay!'

"but i want to spend time with you." namula si kyungsoo pero hinampas nya so jongin kaya natawa ito.

"how can i repay your kindness? nakakainis ka!" 

"pagmamahal."   
  


"huh?" kyungsoo asked puzzled kahit mabilis na ang tibok ng puso nya.

jongin smiled at him. "pagmamahal ibayad mo sakin."

kyungsoo bit his lip and went for a hug.

"you already know that i love you, jalyx. thank you for everything." kyungsoo looked up and saw jongin's ears turning red while trying hard to refrain himself from smiling. kyungsoo's eyes twinkled at the sight.

jalyx... jalyx told everyone na may emergency sya just to go at kyungsoo's place, kahit may training sila ng 5 am. 


End file.
